the primeials
by AnimeMomo
Summary: the daughter and son of hades developing a friendship with the one who could destroy the gods
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the underworld, far beneath the earth's core, the melody of the woeful fur Elise, play sin the distance, on an organ. The gods sat at an elongated table made out of human skulls. The sounds of arguing could be heard. Abruptly the woeful melody stops, a figure out of the darkness emerges, lord skorne enters the caravan of gods. Hades aknowdeled his presence "skorne my boy you have shown where is your sister" said Hades. "She's no concern of mine father, anyways we all no where she is". Hades and skorne simutanly "in front of the TV". Zeus's bellowing voice enters from the corner "if you ask me no one pays enough attention to that girl". Aphrodite's melodious voice is heard "no one could pay enough attention to that girl. Athena's strict but kind voice is heard "say you Aphrodite." A cloud a purple smoke appears out from it emerges lady videl "you called" says videl Hades speaks "how is the mortal realm daughter". "I don't know you should ask skorne father" says videl. "Very funny videl" says skorne venomously. Zeus says "enough of this sibling rivalry, it's now time to get down to why we are all here. Ares' deep bellowing voice is heard. "The primevals have made there move. Athena being the wisest says "the primevals have entrusted a mortal with are safety, on his 16th birthday his powers will awaken, we need to send someone to ensure our survival." Skorne's icy yet suave voice says "why not send videl, she knows of the mortal realm". "I hate you" says videl. "How do you think I got my name" says skorne. Hades says" enough of this, videl you will go'. Videl says "but daddy I already has palns". Hades says "your brother will join you". Skorne says "fuck, why do I have to go". Zeus says" to keep your sister in line. "Ha you have to go too" says videl in a mocking voice. Skorne glares at videl with his crimson hate filled eyes. "Don't push me little sister" says skorne. "Whatever says videl as she pushes a lock of her waist-length violet black hair behind her ear. "Well I have plans so see ya." Videl disappears in a puff on smoke. High on the top of mt. Olympus lays Hercules training with phill the centaur for the games... "Keep on boy, you work hard, because two words of advice, videl and skorne". Hercules says" come on there not that bad". "Not that bad" says phill "there the son and daughter of Hades". Hercules goes "eeh yeah well, let's get back to training". Phill says "that's the spirit". Far on top of a statue, videl sits "phill how I despise him, it would be funny if he got eaten, I know Cerberus." down at the stadium , black smoke emerges , skorne appears he pushes back his long blonde hair with crimson tips and says " beware of dogs to day". To Hercules and phill and walks out the door. Hercules goes "huh what does he mean." Kabbosh, the earth trembles from the earth emerged Cerberus the three headed hell hound, pet to videl. Phil says "what did I tell you that girl is nothing but trouble". Hercules replies "at least it's never boring". The fight scene begins. Hercules soon wins the battle and says man that was hard". "Why do you never let me win"? Videl's voice chimes next to Hercules's ear. "Ah videl". Hercules says as he falls to the ground, videl glares at Hercules through heavily lidded violet eyes. Phil says "go home you spawn of Satan". Videl reply's "oh did I make the horsy angry, do want a carrot, do you want a carrot". In a baby voice. Videl says" bye Hercules my sweetybutches" and poufs away. Phil turns to Hercules and says "sweetybutches". Hercules laughs and says "the things that girls come up with". Back with skorne. He enters are's temple massive golden temple, and screams out "Ares it's time to settle our score, you appears in a ring of blazing golden fire. "Skorne you have come but you will not win" says Ares. Skorne says "I came on your mother last night." fight scence begins. Back in the human world Persephone signs her kids up for school


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone walks into the halls of Elyria academy her waist –length red wavy hair flows in the wind behind her. She walks into the principal's office that read Mr. Wisher; he was an overweight man with graying hair and beady brown eyes. She tool one look at him and her emerald eyes gleamed with disappointment. Mr. Wisher looked up fro his desk and all he could say was "your pretty" in a dumbfounded voice Persephone says "yeah we've established that mow I'm here to sign my children up for school, when do they start. Persephone bitch slapped Mr. fisher across the face, " huh oh Monday 9:30hsarp " they will be here" said Persephone. She left in a puff of green smoke. Back with skorne he was scouted the city from the skies about and spots a petite, well endowed long blonde haired girl with vibrant green eyes crying. Secretly makes himself invisible to mortal eyes. He appears over he shoulder and hears "stupid Mr. wisher that fat bastard, gives me detention will he, its not like I have anywhere else to go though" "I thought I felt a presence says the girl... she looks at the moon and says " well it just you and me moon to Luna's together". She walks into her house. Next day, at Monday 9:30, videl sits in the principal's office for wedging a freshman. Mr. Wisher says "videl, um what's your last name." videl says "um, Castro, "well one of your parental guardians will have to come. "I'm here your life's just got better" says skorne as he entered the principal's office. "Who are you" said Mr. Wisher. "I'm skorne, Videl's older brother". "Oh, so you're Mr. Castro" said Mr. Wisher. "Huh, whatever". Said skorne. "Videl get to class" says skorne. Videl says "fine, whatever". as videl walks to class she bumps into a nerdy looking kid with glasses and sys" watch it kid you don't want to in up like the last nerd who ran into me". "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wow your pretty". Videl slaps him across the face "my name is archer Flannigan, I'm new" "yeah me too". Archer is picked up my collar by the school bully/jock that is posted on the school newspaper. "Ah look fresh meat let's introduce you to Mr. swirly "said the jock. Just as the jock turned around he bumps into skorne, imtimatedated by his 6'4, and extremely muscled heaviy scared body with blazing crimson eyes. He scrams like a little girl and wets his pants. Skorne snarls at him and say in an icy tone... "Drop em". His immediacy lets go and runs down the hall screaming "demon". Nice going big brother says videl". Skorne turns his gaze to videl immediate and says "why aren't you in class". "Well this nerd ran into me so that's about it" says videl. Skorne turns his gaze to archer and asks "who are you". Archer stutter "archer Flannigan sir master mighty lord, please don't kill me". Without breaking his gaze he coldly ask "your still here videl". "Nope gone" says videl and hurries down the hall and yells "don't kill him". Skorne says "why are you sill here archer "um I dropped a contact". "You were glasses" says skorne amused archer quickly scurries up his books and runs towards class


	3. Chapter 3

Archer arrived at his first class two minutes to the bell , the first thing he noticed was that videl, the jock named dash and even skorne were in his class, videl says when she sees him " what's up nerdy kid I see your alive so my brother didn't kill you, you liar skorne." Skorne says "I never said I killed him, you just assumed that" "what ever" says videl in her melodious voice. Archer silently cries on the inside. the door opens and the most gorgeous teacher walks thought he door and says " sorry class I got lost on the path of life" with his British accent " my name is Mr. Logan ". " videl says " is that your first or last name". Mr. Logan says "ill never tell, so now to get to business, your first assignment is to pick a mythoigacal figure and write a 1o-paged paper and that person." Mr. Logan heard "ah come on your sucking the youth out of us." Says the class. Videl says "it's not like any of you have anything better to do cough archer cough so stop complaining. " I heard that" says archer. "Its not like I was trying to hide it" says videl. "Yeah nerd" says dash. Skorne says "unlike you dash he doesn't rub his mother' feet every night." Mr. Logan says "" come down class, you have 30 minutes to complete your paper." 30 minutes later. "Times up class ". Dash says "but I didn't even get the first page down". "F" says Mr. Logan his gray eyes gleamed with dissatisfaction. "Who actually finished the assignment. " I did" says videl" me too" says skorne, Luna and archer "ah come one" says dash "you mean me and nose goon are the only ones who didn't finish. Nose goon says 'but dash I did finish". Mr. Logan says "dash leave you obiuvoalsy can't handle this class ". Dash says "fine i'm gone "and storms out of the class. Videl says "wow it already smells better. Skorne lets out a small chuckle, Mr. Logan takes up all the papers and says "Ms. Castro how do you know the goddess Hera likes peanut butter" ": um well her symbols the peacock and they like peanut butter". Mr . . . . Logan says "a for effort, f for accuracy just kidding". And "Mr. Castro superb job a for outstanding. Videl whispers "screw you skorne" and Miss Luna, good job on your paper of the god skorne, videl goes "somebody has an admirer. Skorne replies "not funny videl, do we have to go down that road with Hercules".videl shut up, videl 97, and skorne 110 thinks videl. Skorne looks back and his gaze falls upon me some girl he saw the previous night... Videl says "bachikawanwan"; skorne turns to videl and says "I know where you sleep"...videl says "ditto to you to brother". Luna looks up at skorne. Skorne shows a hint of a smile. Videl see this and goes "ah skorne's in love, wait till dad finds out". Skorne turns to videl and say "do it and you will suffer torture that the Nazi's will find cruel". Videl looks at skorne sweetly and says " you wouldn't dare ".skorne smirks and says " try me little sister".. " okay class" says Mr. Logan pulling his black hair into a ponytail" were going to put you into history partners. Nose goon and dara who took dash's place, archer and videl, and Luna and skorne." Ah come on you put me with the nerd "says videl. Skorne turns his head to Luna and says "this will be interesting". "Yeah you get a blonde babe and I get a geeky nerd". "You know videl they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy that means she's likes him" says skorne. "Not funny "says videl. "Now class" says Mr. Logan you and your partner will be working on a sample of mt. opus and a 1 page report behind it." "Whatever" says videl? Skorne gets out of his desk with unnatural grace and calmly sits next to Luna. "Hello I'm skorne". "I'm Luna so did your parents name you after the god skorne" said Luna. Skorne replies something like that. Archer slinks very carefully to the seat next to videl. "Hi ""what up nerd 'says videl .archer goes "you bitch my names archer Flannigan ". Skorne walks up silently archer ands says "what did you say maggot." Um sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth." Skorne says "likely accuse. Skorne places a massive hand on archer's shoulder and says "I like this kid, you got balls". Skorne walks back to Luna. Archer faints. "Hey skorne I don't see any balls." Skorne looks to the ground and says quietly to himself. Mr. Logan walks back into the class and says "students will have a new classmate, welcome Mr. Hercules Armstrong." Videl runs and jumps in his arms and says" I knew you'd miss me. Hercules looks to skorne and says "isn't that your brother". " yeah but he's harmless " replies videl. " don't push it videl" says skorne without looking up from his paper" sit down videl " he says in a commanding voice. Videl grabs Hercules arm and pushes archer out of his sit and says "this seats open"... Hercules sits down and turns to archer and says "I sorry little guy and I know she can be a bit abrasive." archer mumbles" abrasive she pushed me out of my seat."Videl replies "oh shut up nerd'. The bell rings for lunch


	4. Chapter 4

Time for lunch" chimes Mr. Logan says to archer "don't worry your more important than people realize". "Huh what do "says archer, but Mr. Logan is nowhere in sight. Archer goes o the cafeteria. As he walks through the door he notices, skorne, Luna, videl and Hercules are all sitting at the same table. He walks to the table and ask "is this seat taking. Everyone turns towards skorne and he says "go ahead and sit down". A girl gets up from another table, her wavy brown sways as she walks, she goes up to Hercules and says " my name is megara Adams, what's your name cutie." videl stands up and says " blackeye which is what your going to get if you don't back off, heifer.". Hercules says now ladies there's enough herc for everyone... videl evil eyes Hercules and replies "what did you say"... Hercules replies "um did I say something skorne". Skorne says "don't get me involved in your mistakes" Hercules says "archer'. Archer replies "no dude you on your own." Hercules sits down and starts to eat his food queitly. Videl turns to skorne and says "brother kindly dispose of this white trash." And points to Meg. Skorne turns to Meg and says "beat it"... Meg scurries away crying to the girl's bathroom... videl sits down and glares at Hercules the rest of the lunch. The bell rings to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Time to go home" says Mr. Logan. archer says " ah how did you get there".mr. lagan says " I'm a ninja" smoke ampersand he vanishes, videl and skorne look at each other knowly and disappears when nobody is looking and appear in hide's chamber, Hades' looks up from his playboy mage and says " hello children , how was your first day of agonizing torture of mortal school". Skorne replies "brutal"." Ah come on skorne it can't be that bad we did meet some interesting people, like Mr . . . . Logan and Luna and a boy named archer and Hercules is even there. Hades yells "Hercules was there"... videl yells "skorne has a mortal girlfriend." 'Sister prepares to suffer Nazi torture." Hades says "human" as he smoothes back his blue hair. Skorne replies "you can run but you can't hide "as videl disappears out of the caravan. "Skorne my boy "says Hades "what about this human.". Skorne replies "I know nothing of this human girl but your daughter has a fascination with Hercules and has been scene frequently vesting him." Hades yells "what". He screams could be heard on "videl "Hades yells... videl appears in a puff off smoke. " yes father" says videl.. Skorne says "I told you, you have hell to pay" and disappears. Damn you skorne yells videl as Hades's spanks her. All she hears is skorne's evil laughter echoing through the underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

Later than night at archer's house, he hears at knock at his front door, he opens the door and is surprised to see skorne standing at his front porch. Skorne says "come with me ". "Ok do I have much of a choice"? Says archer. Skorne replies "not really". Archer walks out of his house and follows skorne to a mountain top alot of weapons. Skorne says "choose your weapon". Archer asks "why". Skorne says "you like my sister". Archer replies "you like my sister". Archer says" I just met her"... skorne replies "you saying my sister ugly"... archer says "no never don't kill me". Skorne throws a sword at archer, archer catches it and then falls and says "omigod this thing ways a ton"... skorne replies "it's only a hundred pounds". Archer replies "100 pounds"! Skorne picks up a giant broad sword and says "defend you"... archer feebly tries to lift the sword and manages to block only one of skorne's vicous blobs. Archer heavily sweating says" I know we haven't known each other long but I feel as if we have known each other for ever". He picks up his sword and knocks skorne's sword out of his hand. Skorne says "now we can begin". His eyes glow blood red. Enter training montage.


End file.
